kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
All Kamen Rider Series
The All Kamen Rider Series is a series of handheld arcade-style beat 'em up games that began in 2011. The series is primarily for the Nintendo DS console and its succeeding iterations, but a port of All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation II was released for the PSP. Gameplay The game series format is a standard sidescrolling beat 'em up with various enemies that must be defeated in order to progress to the next screen. Players can use various buttons to execute a variety of attacks and if skillful enough, rack up combos. Aside from game progression, Players must defeat enemies in order to increase their EXP gauge to level up, giving the game a minor RPG mechanic. The higher the level, the less difficult enemies will be to defeat as the game progresses unless the player chooses a harder difficulty setting. At the last acts of stages, the player will fight a boss battle against various villains from the franchise culminating to a final battle with an original video game exclusive final boss. Enemies can drop health, energy and money power ups to allow the player to heal, fill their special gauge and purchase items in the shops spread across the hub map to allow them to obtain health, energy capusles, stronger super moves or new attacks such as tag team finishers with their supporting A.I. character. The game features many playable Kamen Riders and its replay value is in the ability to unlock new characters. Each iteration of the game adds even more Riders to play as, even allowing players to fight as female and supporting Riders as well as evil Riders. Another added bonus is the ability to unlock a secret character via a code, usually the Rider from the upcoming succeeding series. Game Series All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation was the first game in the series released for the Nintendo DS. The plot involves a scheme by an original villain to remove the Kamen Riders from time and use their old enemies from across time and space to try to end their existence as part of a twisted temporal experiment. The game was created as part of a celebration of Kamen Rider's 40th anniversary and features Kamen Rider OOO as one of the main playable Riders you start out with. If fans purchased the game with its box, they would get a secret code that would allow them to use Fourze in the game. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 The sequel to the popular game came just one year after the previous one and was made for the Nintendo DS and the Sony PSP. The game continued the 40th anniversary celebration with Fourze as one of the main starting playable characters. The story involves a follower of Judah rounding up the villains who were killed by the Kamen Riders via time travel and offers them a chance to regain their lives and bodies forever in exchange for defeating the Kamen Riders. Among the new characters to the roster, Kamen Rider Kiva-la was added, making her the first ever female Rider for the series to be playable. Villain Riders such as Ouja and Eternal were also unlockable characters as well as Shadow Moon. If players bought the game with its original box, they would receive a code to unlock Wizard. All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution is the third game in the series made exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. It was created as part of the celebration of the television franchise's 45th anniversary in 2016. It had been four years since the last installment, so the roster is expanded to include the Kamen Riders from Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost and Ex-Aid. This is also the first game in the series to feature more than one Female Rider as Nadeshiko has been added to the roster. Based on early trailers, the enemy of the game may be Shocker or a revived iteration of it. It is unknown who will be the code unlockable character, but 3 Riders have not been revealed yet to the character roster. External links *''All Kamen Rider Generation'' Wiki *AKRRG I Official Site (Japanese) *AKRRG II Official Site (Japanese) *Rider Revolution Official Site (Japanese) Category:Video Games Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games